


Everywhere

by labeledbones



Category: Star Trek RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeledbones/pseuds/labeledbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Zach took a picture of every Jack Ryan poster with Chris' face on it that he passed during a single walk with his dogs.</i> </p><p>Short lil fic about Zach and Chris sending pics to each other (not that kind of pic, that's for a different fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere

Zach took a picture of every Jack Ryan poster with Chris' face on it that he passed during a single walk with his dogs. The ridiculous total came to 14. Chris was on bus stops, on top of taxis, waiting at subway entrances. He sent all of them to Chris with a note saying, “You're everywhere.”

Chris, never missing a chance to one up Zach, especially when it came to contests of romance, took pictures of anything: his couch, a parking meter, a billboard for an immigration lawyer, a palm tree brown and dying, the hills of LA from a high spot in Griffith Park, his dad laughing at lunch, a mean looking dog tied up outside a Chinese restaurant, what was possibly his forearm (it was his forearm but Zach wouldn't admit he recognized a particular triangle of freckles near his elbow), all of his sneakers lined up neatly, a girl (Zach didn't recognize her) in a restaurant looking away blushing smiling, a bright burst of bougainvillea growing on a house. “So are you,” the message said. 

Zach waited two days to respond. Not hesitance, but an afterglow sort of pause. Two days spent both actually and metaphorically curled up in bed with his phone and this message glowing next to him. 

Chris was growing into a skilled photographer and some of the photos were genuinely beautiful, most of them were actually. Zach quietly set the bougainvillea shot as his phone background, smiling to himself, wondering if Chris had taken the photos simply at random or if he'd really seen Zach somewhere in them. If he'd waited until he saw something that brought Zach to mind and then took the picture. 

The answer didn't really matter. Chris was thinking of him despite the distance, despite the circumstances, despite the whole complicated mess of it all. They could go months without talking but somehow their lives felt braided. They would always come back together even if Zach didn't know quite what that meant. Truth be told, he didn't want to know what it meant. The comfort of it was enough, more than enough.

Finally, he texted Chris back, “Go fuck yourself, dude.”


End file.
